El Legado Maldito de Vergil Sparda
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: "Fui nacido en la oscuridad de mi sangre. Y nunca pude ver la claridad. Pero te prometo que te cuidaré hasta que mi sangre deje de atormentarme, y la luz me cubra por completo...Hijo, te he heredado la oscuridad más profunda que puedas imaginar...Nunca te abandonaré, Nero...O dejo de llamarme...Vergil Sparda" Capítulo piloto. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo piloto de Vergil siendo el padre de Nero.**_

**_Ojalá me dejen un review con su opinión y/o su crítica constructiva para que sepa si será bueno continuar este fic._**

**_Sin más que decir..._**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

- ...Ha...Ha...Ngh...

Sus jadeos se volvieron más constantes y sonoros mientras abrazaba contra su ensangrentado pecho a esa pequeña criatura que llevaba en brazos.

No podía dejarlo. Por muy indiferente y frío que fuera, él no dejaría solo a ese bebé.

Además, si llegaban a tiempo al mundo humano, él tendría que renunciar a su fuerza demoníaca y sólo lograría reconstituirla mediante un conducto...Un conducto...

- ...Kuh...Ngh...Maldición...

Aminoró su marcha cuando sintió que ya no lo seguían, y trató de recuperar el aliento. Aunque le resultaría imposible con esas heridas que los guardianes del purgatorio del mundo demoníaco le habían hecho.

"Me pasé de caritativo...", pensó, adolorido por su propia estupidez.

No pensaba que todo sería tan duro. Él; uno de los hijos del Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda; cuidando de un niñito sin consciencia todo por haber tenido ¿qué?

Humanidad. Sensaciones. Sentimientos. Emociones.

Amor. Pasión. Felicidad. Cariño.

Todo en el poco tiempo que le había quedado en el mundo humano. Y ahora que ya estaba en el Infierno, se había dado cuenta de su error. De haber tenido tales emociones cuando antes no sentía nada. En términos relativos, nada.

Enamorado de una humana. Ilusionado con una humana. Avanzado con una humana.

Comprometido por una humana.

Escuchó unos pequeños jadeos y unos débiles brazos se agitaron en su pecho. Se detuvo en el camino de tierra oscura debajo de él y miró al bebé que llevaba en brazos

Los enormes ojos azules de la criatura se llenaron de lágrimas y escudriñaron a la persona frente a él. Sus cabellos blancos resplandecían bajo la tenue luz púrpura-rojiza del oscuro cielo infernal; y el hombre no pudo evitar suspirar.

- Sin duda...E-Eres mi...hijo... - jadeó, con la respiración entrecortada.

Escuchó ruidos lejanos detrás de él. Cubrió al bebé con su gabardina azul otra vez y siguió corriendo hacia el portal al mundo humano.

Logró visualizar el marco resplandeciente a unos metros frente a él.

- No puede ser...Funcionó...

Corrió aún más rápido, aunque le doliera tortuosamente cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Llegó al portal y levantó al bebé que llevaba en brazos.

- ...Necesito que seas mi conducto, niño...

Cerró los ojos y sintió como si su garganta se secara repentinamente. Sus brazos y piernas se quedaron estáticos en su posición, y abrió los ojos. El bebé ahora tenía un conducto. El hombre notó que su cuerpo ya estaba recuperándose del dolor, y una brillante estela azul lo adhería al pequeño.

Volvió a tomar a la criatura en brazos y miró el portal.

- Vámonos...

Acto seguido, saltó hacia el portal.

Una luz enceguecedora los envolvió y sintió el suelo debajo de él. Enfocó la mirada y observó con cuidado los edificios, tiendas y semáforos del mundo humano.

Suspiró y cubrió bien al bebé que llevaba en brazos. Intentó caminar, pero no podía mover bien su pierna izquierda, por lo que tuvo que avanzar entrecortadamente hacia la mansión Sparda.

Ya no sentía dolor, pero sus heridas seguían abiertas.

- Mmh...Kuh... - el bebé empezó a moverse y a gimotear en el pecho de su padre.

- Shh, shh, shh...Tranquilo, niño, ya casi llegamos... - dijo el mayor, arrullando como podía a su hijo.

Llegó a la mansión, tiró la puerta de una fuerte patada y entró. El niño empezó a llorar fuertemente. El mayor retiró su gabardina azul del cuerpo del bebé y lo volvió a arrullar en el enorme recibidor.

- Maldita sea, maldita sea... – gruñó.

Bailó alrededor de la sala, tratando de aminorar el lloriqueo de su hijo, pero fue en vano.

El hombre se tiró en su sofá polvoriento y miró al bebé con dolor, antes de que la cortina detrás de ellos cayera y se cerrara, dejando entrar a la habitación sólo un rayo de luna.

El bebé dejó de llorar por un momento, observando el rayo de luz que se filtraba junto a ellos. Levantó su pequeña mano, que fue iluminada por la luz. El hombre miró sin entender como el bebé reí por el hecho de ver la luz sobre su brazo, entre toda la oscuridad.

- Te gusta la oscuridad... - reflexionó el padre, mirando al niño. Hizo una mueca de coraje - ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tú también? Tienes en tu sangre un vínculo oscuro; naciste en la absoluta oscuridad; estuviste cubierto por mantas oscuras...¡¿Por qué tú también-?!

Sintió una mano rozar su mejilla con suavidad. El mayor abrió los ojos y miró a su hijo, mirándolo con unos brillantes y acuosos ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos.

Escuchó pasos cerca de la entrada de la mansión, y se puso de pie de inmediato.

"Maldición...", pensó el hombre.

Alguien empujó la puerta con suavidad, y la figura de un hombre fue enmarcada por la luz del exterior.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados y gabardina roja...

- Ya decía yo que había algo enserio raro ocurriendo aquí... - masculló el de rojo, entrando a la mansión con dos pistolas en las manos.

El otro decidió no responder, y cubrió a su hijo rápidamente en sus brazos.

- ...Creí que estabas muerto... - agregó, caminando hacia el hombre dentro de la mansión.

Miró el bulto en sus brazos y reflexionó.

- T-Tú...¿Qué es...?

- No lo toques... - el padre del bebé retrocedió, abrazando a su hijo.

"Se lo prometí...No puedo dejar que lo toquen..."

- ¿Eso es un...bebé?

- Es mío. Es mi...Es mi hijo...

Ambos, gemelos, se miraron con intensidad. El menor de ellos miró a su hermano con sorpresa, incluso con confusión.

- ...Lo salvé...Lo traje aquí porque quiero que viva lo que tenga que vivir antes de que me encuentren y me lleven ante Mundus...

- ...Tú...

El mayor miró a su gemelo con seriedad y melancolía.

- Dante...Necesito que me ayudes a cuidarlo...Sólo debo ver por él y eso es todo...

"Dante" no supo qué decir.

Después de todo lo ocurrido en cierta torre...Bueno, sería difícil decidir...

- Por favor...Si lo quieres, mándame al Infierno tú mismo...Pero antes déjame ver por él...

Dante reflexionó varios minutos.

- ¿Puedo...? - empezó.

El mayor le cedió su hijo a Dante, y este le quitó la gabardina azul de encima para verlo.

Era igual a su hermano. Incluso a él.

"Es todo un..."

Suspiró y le otorgó el bebé a su padre.

- Está bien. Yo mismo lo haré. Pero no dejaré que él se vaya contigo - sentenció Dante.

El otro asintió y se dejó caer en su sillón con debilidad.

Dante miró al frente y se alejó un poco.

El bebé se agitó en los brazos de su padre, captando su atención.

- Lo sé...Soy muy débil...Pero ahora ya no debo preocuparme por cómo sustentarte... - el mayor acarició la mano derecha de su hijo - ...Fui nacido en la oscuridad de mi sangre. Y nunca pude ver la claridad. Pero te prometo que te cuidaré hasta que mi sangre deje de atormentarme, y la luz me cubra por completo...Hijo, te he heredado la oscuridad más profunda que puedas imaginar. Mi legado maldito. Nunca te abandonaré, Nero...O dejo de llamarme...Vergil Sparda.


	2. Pesadillas de esa sonrisa

_- G-Gil...ver...Gilver...Kuh...Ngh..._

_Él la miró con impotencia. Estiró su mano hacia ella y respiró desesperadamente._

_- ¡Toma mi mano! ¡V-Vamos...! No te...rindas...por favor..._

_- ...Gilver...T-Te amo...Grac-cias..._

_Ella sonrió dulcemente y sus ojos se cerraron con dolor._

_- No...No puede ser...¡No puede ser! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

_Él gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que lo voltearan boca arriba. Una esquelética y deforme mano se acercó a su pecho, más concretamente, hacia su corazón._

_- ¡No...! ¡No! ¡Nero!_

_..._

- ¡Aaaaaaaagh!

* * *

Dante abrió los ojos de golpe y salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

"¿Enserio...?".

Abrió la habitación de Vergil y lo miró. Estaba sentado en la cama, apretando sus manos contra su pecho, como si quisiera encontrar su corazón.

- Agh, no otra vez...¿Volvió a pasar? - preguntó Dante, cruzándose de brazos.

Se escucharon unos pequeños gemidos en la habitación y ambos hermanos voltearon hacia el lugar de procedencia.

Vergil se levantó, pero Dante tomó al bebé rápidamente y empezó a arrullarlo.

- Dante...

El mencionado miró a su hermano con profundidad.

Todos ya se habían acostumbrado a escuchar gritos de Vergil en las noches. Las pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde que llegó ahí; quizás desde antes.  
Dante no se atrevía a preguntarle a Vergil qué veía exactamente, o qué era lo que sucedía en sus pesadillas; sólo sabía que siempre era la misma, todas las noches.

Vergil se sentó al borde de la cama y se llevó las manos a la frente, recuperando el aliento.

- Nero no...No lo permitiré...Si tan sólo...Sería un milagro...Aunque siempre... - murmuraba Vergil, casi sin emitir un sonido, y a gran velocidad.

- O-Oye, Vergil, ¿qué te-?

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - Nero empezó a llamar a su padre, en los brazos de Dante.

Vergil miró a su hijo y extendió los brazos. Dante le cedió a Nero y se alejó un poco.

- ¿Quién le enseñó a decir eso? - preguntó Dante, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

- Creo que...fue Trish...No lo sé, en realidad.

- Oh...Ya estás mejor, ¿no?

Vergil se encogió de hombros y miró a Nero con tristeza.

- Técnicamente...Da igual - suspiró, sentando a Nero a su lado - Ve a dormir...

Se recostó con Nero y se cubrió por completo con las mantas.

Dante chistó y se acercó a la puerta, antes de que un murmuro lo detuviera en seco.

- Gracias...

Dante sonrió con malicia y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a dormir el tiempo que le quedara, pero no lo logró.

Llegó a su habitación y se quedó pensando, haciendo un resumen rápido del mes y medio que Vergil y Nero llevaban ahí, y reflexionó...

Vergil siempre salía. Justo a las 2 con 6, para regresar a las 2 y media. Dante lo había calculado, sí...  
No confiaba demasiado en Vergil y en su codiciosa alma, pero debía admitir que a pesar de sus "escapadas" en la madrugada y su frialdad hacia todo y todos, sabía tratar a Nero.

Incluso podía atreverse a decir que Vergil era _cuidadoso_.

"¿Nero ya está listo?", "¿Nero ya desayunó?", "¿Nero está bien aquí?", "¿Debo vigilar más a Nero?"...

Cuidadoso en un nivel de afecto puro...Y eso Dante no se lo creía. No podía relacionar a la ruin persona que abrió un vínculo hacia el mundo demoníaco, con el hombre que velaba día y noche por un niño. _Su _hijo.

* * *

_-_ ¡Dante! ¡Tú, cabrón! - Lady entró rápidamente a la habitación de Dante y le propinó una patada en su rodilla.

_-_ ¡Ouch! ¡Hija de la gran! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! - exclamó Dante, aferrando su rodilla._  
_

- Oye, Vergil y Nero no están...

Dante la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo?

- No están...¿Vergil no te dijo nada? ¿A dónde crees que iría él con el niño?

El caza-demonios miró al suelo con aire pensativo, antes de...

- Ese maldito idiota... - gruñó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Vergil corrió con Nero en brazos. Nero reía con felicidad, mientras Vergil sólo buscaba ese lugar. El lugar donde Dante y él salían a "jugar". ~Claaaaro~, sí, jugar a matarse...

Miró las cuevas frente al hermoso lago lejos de la ciudad y aminoró la marcha.

Vergil dirigió su vista hacia Nero.

- Este es el lugar donde tu...ejem..._tío_ y yo peleábamos para que nadie se enterara, pero debo decir que es un lugar muy impresionante - dijo. Acarició el cabello plateado de Nero y tomó su pequeña barbilla - No llorarás, ¿verdad?

Nero rió y tomó a Vergil por la camisa negra que llevaba en ese momento.

- Ou...No aprietes, niño - gruñó Vergil, entrando a las cuevas con Nero.

Esas cuevas seguían tan bellas como Vergil recordaba remotamente. Era como un lago subterráneo, o algo parecido. Se encaminó hacia una pequeña fosa con agua y se sentó en el suelo, poniendo a Nero entre sus piernas.

- No recuerdo por qué quise traerte aquí, pero creo que me doy una idea...Estoy olvidando demasiado, últimamente. No sé si es por ti, o por lo que...Bueno, ya no importa.

Dejó a Nero en el suelo y lo miró con atención.

El niño golpeteó su mano contra el agua y rió alegremente.

- Papá, papá... - llamó Nero, jalando a Vergil por el brazo.

Vergil metió su mano en el agua y empezó a hacer remolinos, entreteniendo a Nero.

Sacó la mano y chasqueó los dedos, lanzando gotas de agua al pequeño rostro de Nero. El niño agitó la cabeza y se talló los ojos.

- Uy, perdón...Hey, ¿quieres intentar? - Vergil sumergió la mano de Nero en el agua, y le mostró como hacerlo.

Nero abrió su mano y mojó un poco a Vergil.

Este sonrió un poco y miró a su hijo. Esa bonita línea curvada que se formaba en sus labios era hermosa...

- Ali-

Se detuvo.  
Recordó vagamente un nombre. Un simple, pero hermoso nombre. Siempre que trataba de pronunciarlo se sentía...impotente. Débil. Ver a Nero era como recordar a esa mujer que no reconocía, pero sabía que amaba. Nero tenía su sonrisa.  
Tierna y pura; inocente hasta el fondo. Y su hijo era la viva imagen de la mujer que perdió. Y no reconocía.

- Veo que trataste de transmitirle parte de nuestro pasado. Seguro casi no recuerdas nada de este lugar, ¿verdad?

Vergil miró hacia atrás con recelo.

- Dante...

Dante se acercó lentamente hacia ellos y le sonrió a Nero. El bebé miró a su padre y se aferró a él con fuerza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Vergil, levantándose con su hijo en brazos.

- Creí que me preguntarías cómo sabía que estaban aquí...

El mayor de los hermanos chistó.

- Lo de menos es que lo supieras, sólo me importa saber a qué viniste.

Dante ladeó la cabeza.

- Tú sabes bien por qué...

Vergil lo miró con rabia y dio un paso hacia Dante.

- Nunca lo lastimaría - gruñó fieramente.

- Ya sé, ya sé...Pero nunca está de más prevenir...Además, Lady y yo fuimos a comprar algo de alcohol y pasó algo fabuloso.

Vergil arqueó la ceja, mientras Dante le daba la espalda para dar vueltas por el lugar.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Vergil.

- Ja, ja...Eso quiero saber, porque se nos escapó tu nombre en la licorería ¡y nos dieron 20% de descuento! - Dante alzó los brazos en el aire y sonrió infantilmente.

Vergil contuvo el aliento y bajó la mirada.  
"Ella me...", pensó Vergil rápidamente.

- Eso no te...concierne en absoluto... - Vergil miró a Nero como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Yo creo que sí. Pero sé que no me dirás, así que sólo te lo agradeceré. ¡Gracias, hermanito-alcohólico-anónimo!

Vergil bajó a Nero en el suelo e invocó sus espadas alrededor de él. Dante se enserió y salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por un Vergil iracundo.

Nero dio vueltas, siguiendo a su tío y a su padre con la mirada, mientras reía con diversión.

* * *

_- Creo que esto es una mala idea._

_- ¡Para nada! Vamos, Gilver, diviértete un poco. Es sólo alcohol y ya._

_- ...De acuerdo, pero nada de ideas tontas..._

_- ¡Como ordenes!_

_- Jum...Eres incorregible, Alice..._

* * *

**_Hola. Bueno, lamento haber tardado tanto para actualizar._**

**_Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que se van a ir viendo recuerdos de Vergil con la madre de Nero. Ya luego sabrán de quién se trata._**

**_Esperto que le haya gustado y dejen review :)_**

**_Hasta ahora._**


	3. Infinitas disculpas y una promesa

_**Hola!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero quería apurarme con un lemon que todavía ni termino...Fin tendré de acabar ._. Bueno, aquí está el tercero, y gracias por sus maravillosos reviews. Trataré de seguir explotando lo más puro de mi corrompida mente ^^**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

Vergil carraspeó lo más silencioso posible, antes de tomar su gabardina azul del perchero del Devil May Cry y salir.

Se cruzó de brazos y caminó por las oscuras calles de la ciudad hacia su destino.

La mansión Sparda...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta unos minutos y se dedicó a mirar la fachada; lo que alguna vez fue el contenedor de sus difusos recuerdos. Sabía que él había vivido ahí, pero...¿por qué sólo tenía consciencia de las cosas pero no las recordaba?  
Se sentía frustrado. No podía acabar con aquellos que querían acabarlo a él, y ni siquiera recordaba por qué quería hacerlo...

- Perdóname... - susurró en su mano apoyada contra la reja de la antigua mansión.

Solía repetir eso en sus momentos de soledad. "Perdóname"...

- Perdóname...Nero... - pegó su frente al frío acero y sintió ese movimiento recurrente en su espalda.

Era como el roce de una mano; delicado y casi imperceptible.

Sabía que eran los "castigos" que los demonios del purgatorio le habían colocado.

Se ponían más activos a las 2 con seis...Siempre a las 2 con seis...Y por miedo a que tocaran Nero, salía a esa hora, para regresar probablemente a la media...

Suspiró y miró hacia el techo de una de las casas de al lado.

En una de las ventanas se proyectaba una sombra. Vergil miró un momento la sombra...Era una chica. Cepillando su cabello, al parecer. Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas no le permitían ver el rostro de la mujer, pero las luces del interior proyectaban su silueta.

_"¿Te gusta mi cabello, Gilver?" "Nunca volverá, hijo de Sparda...Ella está aquí gracias a ti..."_

- ¡Agh-! ¡Ngh...!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa voz...La podía escuchar retumbar en su cabeza todo el tiempo...

- ¡Y-Ya! ¡Agh! ¡A-Alice!

Calló hacia atrás al suelo frente a la reja. Siguió aferrando su cabello con dolor, por lo que no escuchó unos pasos acelerados hacia él.

- ¡D-Disculpe, ¿está bien?! - una voz preocupada lo llamó.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a la mujer frente a él.

Su cabello rubio caía en cascada sobre sus delicados hombros, y sus ojos marrones brillaron con preocupación.

Alice...

- Hey, ¿está bien? Tranquilo... - ella extendió su mano hacia él y sonrió.

Vergil se quedó estático, antes de que su vista se volviera borrosa.

_"Eres muy torpe, Gilver, ¡siempre has de tropezar y caerte! Je, je..."_

Volvió a jadear. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo, dejando a la chica aún más preocupada.

* * *

Salió en dirección a Devil May Cry. Sus ojos cerrados dolorosamente y la mandíbula apretada, queriendo mitigar de esa forma el sufrimiento de esas voces demoníacas rondando en su cabeza.

Entró de golpe cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta y miró a su alrededor, antes de que una voz conocida lo recibiera con molestia.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué te crees? ¡Yéndote a las tantas y dejar a tu hijo solito! - Dante se cruzó de brazos en la sala.

Vergil trató de recuperar el aliento, y buscó a Nero con la mirada, hasta que sintió algo contra su pierna.

- ¡Papá! - la infantil voz lo llamó.

Él miró a su hijo desde lo alto, antes de agacharse a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, acariciando los blancos cabellos del niño. Sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero se contuvo. No quería hacer _eso_ ahí. De hecho, no quería hacerlo de ninguna forma.

Se separó y miró a su hijo. Contuvo el aliento al observar una esquelética y deforme mano acariciar el contorno del rostro de Nero, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Dante pisó la mano rápidamente, mientras que Vergil cargó a Nero con recelo y lo alejó.

El de rojo bufó, sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó.

Nero lloró débilmente, aferrando a Vergil del cuello, a lo cual el mayor sólo le correspondió.

- Ay, Vergil, Vergil, Vergil~... - suspiró Dante, negando mientras empujaba la mano con la punta de su pistola para asegurarse de que ya no se movía - ¿Sabes que todavía faltan 15 para la media...?

Vergil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y alejó a Nero de él, poniéndolo con delicadeza en el suelo. Una luz azul todavía los conectaba, pero Vergil sólo se concentraba en una cosa: casi hizo que un demonio le hiciera algo a Nero...

- ¿Qué-putas-es-eso...?

Vergil miró a Dante.

- ¿E-El qué? - preguntó el de azul.

Dante miró a Vergil con repulsión.

- Lo que tienes en la espalda...

"¿En la...espalda...?"

Esa mano...¿son demonios...?

Dante pateó a Vergil por un costado, girándolo. El caza-demonios no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a disparar hacia esas presencias demoníacas enseguida su hermano se dio vuelta.

* * *

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Vergil miró a Nero caminar torpemente en el parque. El niño se divertía viendo las hojas de los árboles caer y girar gráciles hacia el suelo. Los ojos azules brillaron con felicidad mientras que Vergil sólo lo miraba con esos mismos ojos, pero llenos de tristeza.

- Quiero que me perdones, Nero...No soy tan fuerte para cuidarte... - dijo, agachando la cabeza - ...Sin poder no puedes proteger nada...por no decir a ti mismo...

Alzó la cabeza...O lo intentó, de no haber sido porque chocó contra Nero que estaba parado frente a él.

- ¡Kuh! - chilló Nero, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Perdón, Nero! No es correcto hacer eso, niño... - lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo alzó - ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Sé que lo hiciste...Es la verdad.

Bajó los ojos con tristeza.

- No sé cómo, pero lo haré. No me importa volver a convertirme en un demonio. Lo acepto...Viviré en el exilio...Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte...

Nero levantó una mano hacia Vergil y pellizcó su mejilla.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasa?! ¡Ou! - gimoteó Vergil, dejándolo en el suelo.

Nero rió, dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

- Se me va a olvidar cuánto quiero cuidarte y te golpearé. ¡Ya verás, que pareces hijo de un demonio-!

Miró sus manos disimuladamente. Si hubiera tenido la capacidad de sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

Hijo de un demonio...¡Ría todo el mundo!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a su reflejo parado frente a él.

- ¿Qué contigo? ¿Me espías? - preguntó Vergil, menos que sorprendido de ver a Dante.

El aludido rió y se sentó junto a él.

- ¡Para qué te digo que no, si sí! - Dante cruzó las piernas despreocupadamente y sonrió con lasciva.

Vergil hizo una mueca.

- Deja tus redundancias y dime por qué me espías...

- Ya te dije por qué. No voy a dejarte solo con el nene, eso es todo...Aunque creo que lo cuidas bien, tengo mis dudas aún. Por cierto, ¿ya estás mejor?

- ¡Tsk! Estoy manteniéndome a base de café y vodka, ¿tú cómo crees que pueda estar? - gruñó con rabia.

Dante soltó una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de su sobrino, que volteó a verlo rápidamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, nene! - agitó la mano hacia Nero a modo de saludo.

Nero agitó la mano en respuesta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya sabe hacer "hola"? - exclamó Vergil con expectación.

- Sip. Hola, y adiós por _default_. ¿No es maravilloso lo que hace sin ti?

Vergil retiró la mirada, sintiéndose dolido de repente. Se mordió el labio inferior y recuperó la postura en un milisegundo, haciendo gala de sus nervios de acero.

- Maravilloso, ¿huh?

Dante suspiró y cerró los ojos, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"No recuerdo que fueses así, Vergil...Ahora lo veo. Puede haber humanos tan peligrosos como los demonios...Y eso tú lo acabas de aprender, ¿cierto...?"

Vergil se levantó cuando Nero lo jaló animadamente de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué, qué? ¿Ahora qué, niño? - preguntó Vergil.

Nero señaló hacia un montón de globos de colores siendo repartidos por un hombre del parque.

- Ok, vamos...

Dante se quedó sentado, viendo a Vergil caminar sostenido de la pequeña mano de Nero.


	4. Dolor compartido

Después de haber arreglado un poco el interior de la mansión, suspiró y se sentó en el sillón rojo vino de la sala.

Miró el panorama del recibidor a oscuras y respiró con más dificultad.

_"G-Gilver..."_

Miró el techo.

- Otra vez tú... - murmuró, tratando de enfocar su vista nublada.

_"Gilver...Ah, Gilver..."_

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Vergil, esperando una respuesta.

Cerró los ojos con dolor.

_"Je, je...Creí que lo tendrías bien claro..."_

- Pues, te equivocaste...Kuh, sal de mi cabeza...

Sintió una mano rozar su barbilla. Él volteó rápidamente y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mujer frente a él.

_"Nunca me iré...Gilver..."_, escuchó antes de que la mujer de ojos azules sonriera infantilmente.

Parpadeó y miró que se había levantado y atravesado el sillón con su espada en menos de un segundo.

"¿D-Dónde se...?"

_"Deja de torturarte así, Gilver"_, unos cálidos brazos lo sostuvieron por la espalda, _"No importa todo este sufrimiento..."_

Vergil giró, empuñando su espada. Nada, otra vez.

_"Gilver...Gilver...Gilver...Gilver, Gilver, Gilver, Gilver, ¡Gilver! ¡Gilver! ¡Gilver! ¡Gilver! ¡Gilver!"_

- ¡Aaagh! ¡Ngh! ¡Aaaah!

Vergil se arrodilló dolorosamente y se cubrió los oídos, intentando apaciguar las voces que clamaban su nombre.

- ¡Aah! ¡Ya! ¡Alice! ¡ALICE! ¡Aaaaaah!

Cayó al suelo y las voces se detuvieron de golpe, dejando al hombre con la cabeza hecha un infierno.

Trató de recuperar el aliento y se quedó en su misma posición.  
Sintió las arcadas recorrer su estómago y su visión arremolinaba todo a su alrededor.

Se levantó tembloroso y corrió como pudo hacia la mesa junto al sillón. Tomó la botella de vino que se encontraba ahí y bebió media botella de un sorbo.

Era un hombre con sentido común. En ese estado, beber le implicaría aún más dolor. Pero él podía jurar que no sentiría más dolor que el que ya estaba experimentando.

- Eso le hará mal...

Una delicada y suave voz se escuchó en la habitación.

Vergil separó sus labios de la botella y miró con sorpresa a la mujer parada en el umbral de la mansión.

Era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones que lo miraba con cuidado.

- U-Usted... - dijo él, captando el escozor del alcohol recorrer su garganta.

Ella se acercó delicadamente hacia él.

- Beber le hará mal - instigó, deteniéndose frente a Vergil.

- U-Usted...fue quien me...Usted estaba aquí-

- Ayer... - terminó la mujer.

Vergil la miró a los ojos, antes de bajar un poco la mirada hacia la cicatriz que cruzaba parte de su vientre.

- Fue de mi último embarazo. Una niña, je, je... - dijo ella, casi de inmediato.

- Y-Ya veo... - murmuró Vergil escuetamente.

En otra situación, se habría puesto a la defensiva y habría ignorado a la persona frente a él, pero, extrañamente, no se sentía amenazado o sofocado...

Tomó la botella de nueva cuenta y bebió un trago, antes de dejarla de nuevo en la mesa. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

- ¿Usted quién es y qué hace aquí...? - preguntó, sorprendido por haber dicho todo bien.

- Vengo por aquí no muy seguido...Pero, después de verlo ayer...creí que lo encontraría de nueva cuenta. Eso y... - le tendió la mano - Soy Génesis...

Vergil la miró.

* * *

- A ver, otra vez, Nero..."¡Tocino!"

El niño vio a su tío inexpresivamente, mientras este trataba de mostrarle.

- ¡To-ci-no!

- ...Papá...

Dante bufó.

- Tu papá no está. Salió de vago otra vez...Y me preocupa - dirigió su mirada al reloj frente al escritorio de su oficina.

2 con 50...

- ...Oye, crío, creo que hoy dormirás conmigo...Ven.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - sollozó Nero, tirándose al sillón.

Dante se alejó.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, lo esperamos! Pero estas no son horas para que los críos estén despiertos...

Nero se calmó y se sentó en el sillón junto a Dante.

"Eres todo para el crío, Vergil...Tsk, cuánto cinismo el tuyo..."

* * *

Vergil miró a Nero dormir plácidamente, rodeado de almohadas.

Suspiró por el cansancio y se sentó sigilosamente a un lado, dado que no podía escapar porque Nero sostenía a Vergil fuertemente por la manga de su gabardina.

"Génesis...", pensó Vergil, rememorando.

Él y la misteriosa mujer que se le había presentado estuvieron en la mansión durante más tiempo del que Vergil hubiera querido permanecer.

Ella había sido inteligente. Distrajo a Vergil lo suficiente para arrebatarle la botella de vino de las manos y alejarla de él.

Luego, la había sacado de la mansión y regresado a Devil May Cry, donde Dante lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- ¡Vuelve a largarte hasta las 5 y no respondo por lo que te haré! - había gritado Dante, mientras Vergil cubría su mejilla adolorida.

Ahora, se encontraba ahí, preguntándose qué haría. Sabía que los demonios conocían más de su pasado que él mismo. Por lo que era un riesgo enorme dejar a Nero con Dante en su trabajo como caza-demonios...

"Está bien. Yo lo haré. Pero no dejaré que él se vaya contigo", recordó las palabras de su hermano.

Miró a Nero con melancolía y se acercó, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de su hijo. Un beso lleno de un sentimiento que sólo podía brindarle a Nero: un beso de incondicional amor.

Se separó y se quitó la gabardina, cubriendo a Nero con esta. El niño se aferró con más fuerza a la prenda, y Vergil pudo sentarse a un lado con libertad.

- No se queda quieto si no tiene algo tuyo a un lado.

Volteó hacia la familiar voz.

- ¿Um? - preguntó.

Dante se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- Eres su todo... - murmuró Dante, viendo a Nero con aire pensativo - No sé qué harás cuando te-

- Ya sabré qué hacer...Por favor, espera hasta que pueda irme.

El menor de los gemelos asintió.

En realidad, se había encariñado con el "nene". Era tan idéntico a Vergil, y a él...  
Era la alegoría a tiempos que Dante recordaba dichosamente, y que Vergil, sencillamente no recordaba...  
Nero tenía _algo_. Era reconfortante verlo, a pesar de ser apenas un bebé sin intenciones de nada.

Después, Dante se fue, dejando a Vergil sólo con sus peligrosos pensamientos.

Miró la radio frente al escritorio de la habitación y...

"...The_ time has came for you...I will resurge and shouts and bites...Stay away!...Do you want to go with me?_"

Una tonada resonó en su cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos, que lo engañaban presentándole lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

- Duraznos... - murmuró, intentando disipar el escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

Miró a Nero otra vez. Esa aura azul...

Vergil se preguntaba qué efectos reprochables tendría ese conducto para Nero. Vergil lo necesitaba, ya que sin él, no tendría fuerzas suficientes para...bueno, para lo que fuera.  
Pero tenía la incertidumbre de saber si afectaría en algo a su hijo...

Investigaría, luego se dedicaría a recordar el nombre de esa magnífica canción que recordó.

* * *

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...Vamos, ¡habla!

Génesis bajó la mirada y sonrió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - chistó Vergil, amenazante.

- ...Ya lo sabía.

El hombre trató de mantenerse calmado.

- ¿Qué...?

- Je, je, je...Yo ya lo sabía...Sabía que eres un demonio, Vergil Sparda...

- ¿No tienes miedo...?

- No. Es de lo más inofensivo, Vergil.

Vergil hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda a su invitada.

- No era mi intención insultarlo...

- Agh...Está bien. Me da lo mismo lo que opines de mí, de todas formas...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, antes de que Vergil preguntara:

- Ahora que caigo en cuenta, dijiste que tienes dos hijos, ¿no?

Génesis asintió desde el sofá de la mansión Sparda.

- Así es...

- ...¿Qué es lo que haces afuera mientras ellos se-?

- Me persiguen...

Vergil la observó con cuidado, acostumbrándose al hábito de esa mujer a interrumpir.

- ¿Quiénes?

Ella bajó la mirada. Subió la manga de su vestido negro, dejando visibles...  
...Unas oscuras manos demoníacas recorriendo su brazo...

Vergil dio un respingo.

- Ellos...Demonios... - dijo, viéndolo - Y sé que a usted también, Vergil.

El mencionado volteó hacia el marco de foto vacío detrás de él. El reflejo lo perturbó.

Un hombre de cabello blanco y una mujer de ojos marrones, rodeados de extremidades demoníacas.

Justo entonces, él cerró los ojos, y empezaron las alucinaciones.

* * *

_- ¿No tienes miedo...?_

_Una niña de ojos azules y cabello claro sonrió._

_- No. Eres de lo más inofensivo, Gilver._

_El mayor hizo una mueca._

_- Escoria tonta..._

_La niña rió y se acercó al hombre para abrazarlo por la espalda._

_- ¿Q-Qué es lo que...? ¡Largo de aquí! - gritó él._

_- Nunca me iré...Gilver..._

* * *

**_Episodio corto (para mí :P), raro y fumado...  
Estoy haciendo un completo lío, pero quiero hacer mi propio "lo-que-pasó-antes-de"...  
_**

**_Y esta Génesis...bueno, ya sabrán qué tan importante es en todo esto._**

**_¡Agradecimientos a Versailles por la canción! :) ¡Y a ustedes por dejarme inspiradores y cautivadores reviews!  
Gracias a todos!_**

**_Hasta ahora!_**


	5. Si eso sucede

Vergil se sentó ahí, esperando...

Pasaron 5, 15, 30 minutos...

- Tsk...Esta mujer... - gruñó con molestia.

- ¡Vergil! ¡Lo siento!

Volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Esa mujer de cabellos rubios a la que llevaba viendo días atrás.

- ¿No te dije que 1 en punto? - chistó Vergil, levantándose del escalón de la entrada.

Génesis sonrió un poco.

- Perdón..."Crey" no me quería soltar, je, je... - rió, entrando a la mansión como si fuera su casa.

Vergil se quedó ahí, antes de fruncir el ceño.

- ¿"Crey"? - preguntó, siguiéndola.

- Sí. Es uno de mis hijos. ¡Son CreyCrey y KyKy! - Génesis se acercó al sillón y se sentó ahí en total libertad.

- ¿Y bien...? - incitó él - ¿Me dirás qué eres?

Génesis bajó la mirada, manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

- Soy una sacerdotisa.

Juntó sus manos delicadamente y siguió. Vergil escuchó con atención lo que esa mujer le explicaba, tratando de controlar sus sentidos.

- Yo...Digamos que sabía que debía encontrarme con usted, de cierta forma. A pesar de todo, no me siento amenazada de estar en presencia de un demonio como usted.

- ¿Te parezco letal? - preguntó Vergil, deteniendo su caminata en círculos por la sala.

- ...No - respondió ella secamente.

Ambos se miraron varios segundos, hasta que Vergil decidió hablar.

- Muy bien. Ahora, ¿cómo es que tienes esas "cosas" en el brazo? - preguntó.

Génesis suspiró.

- En esta ciudad, los rumores se esparcen a gran velocidad...Me refiero, nadie conoce al padre de mis hijos, e imagínese lo que pensaban adjudicando el hecho de que soy una sacerdotisa - cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez, antes de seguir - En la iglesia de esta ciudad veneran a su padre como si fuera un dios, Vergil...Y yo sirvo en esa iglesia, por lo que Su Santidad dijo que debía ser purificada como era debido si quería que mis hijos estuvieran bien...

- Espera, espera...Dices que...¿Veneran a Sparda? - inquirió Vergil, atónito.

La mujer asintió enérgicamente.

- Ok...Sigue - bufó él.

- ...En fin...En esto consistió su purificación. Al tener la capacidad de visualizar el Infierno, pude "expiarme". Con ayuda de un científico loco. Ese hombre nunca me agradó... - hizo una mueca de disgusto - Algo salió mal...En mi visión del Infierno todo salía como debía salir, pero no sé que hicieron en esta realidad, que causó que tuviera estos "castigos"...

- ¿Y permitiste que te usaran, aún así...? ¿Después de lo que te hicieron? - Vergil no pudo ocultar su tono de indignación.

Génesis se encogió de hombros y apretó los puños.

- ...Al menos mis hijos tendrán a donde ir si me sucede algo...

Ahora fue Vergil quien suspiró.

- Vaya...Eres una estúpida enserio...

La mujer rió bajito.

- Quizás tenga razón...Por cierto, usted tiene un hijo, ¿no? - preguntó ella.

Vergil contuvo el aliento y volteó a verla.

- ...¿Cómo sabes?

- Yo...Sólo lo sé... - musitó Génesis, nerviosa.

Vergil se puso frente a ella en un segundo.

- ¿Cómo sabes? - volvió a preguntar.

La mujer se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca, pero sonrió después.

- Se le nota. Siempre está preocupado, y se ve en sus ojos que es por alguien. Puedo ver cosas "inusuales". ¡No dude que también pueda ver cosas de usted!

Él se alejó un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

- Maldita sacerdotisa...

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ...Nero.

Ella rió alegremente.

- Lindo nombre. Algo deprimente por el color, pero suena bien...¿Y su madre?

Vergil le dio la espalda y puso su puño contra la pared.

"¿Le contarás de mí? ¿De nosotros, Gilver?", una voz resonó en su cabeza.

- Agh...No...No te concierne saber eso - gruñó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Vergil...? - murmuró Génesis, acercándose.

"No puedes dejarme abandonada para siempre, Gilver...Tienes que dejarme estar...Por ti, por nosotros...Por Nero..."

- Por...Nero, ¡una mierda! ¡Tú sólo quieres...! ¡Agh!

Un zumbido agudo inundó su audición. El dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas y aferrarse en el suelo.

Trató de calmarse. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo estática en su posición y sólo podía voltear a todos lados. En su desesperación divisó a Génesis, hablándole, aparentemente. Él no podía escuchar nada.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, aún con esos vociferantes gruñidos y los zumbidos aturdiéndolo.  
Todo cambió. Otra vez aquella biblioteca vieja y esa canción que se escuchaba lejana...Y Génesis ahora tenía el cabello marfil largo y un collar...Un amuleto, mejor dicho.

Vergil abrió los ojos de par en par.

"A-Alice..."

- Oh, Gilver, Arkham ya me había mencionado que eras todo un brusco a veces... - dijo ella con una tranquila voz.

Se acercó a él.

- ... - trataba de hablar, pero no podía.

Seguía arrodillado en el suelo, mirando a la mujer...no, a la chica frente a él.

- No pasa nada...Ven, levántate antes de que vuelvas a enloquecer.

Le tendió la mano. Vergil la miró con tristeza.

- Hey...Gilver...Gilver...¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! ¡Vergil! ¡Vergil, ¿está bien?!

Sintió unas manos tomarlo de los hombros repentinamente, y parpadeó varias veces, regresando a su consciencia.

- ...Ngh... - murmuró él, adolorido.

Se enderezó, ayudado por Génesis que lo sostenía por los codos.

- Tranquilo...Ya pasó...

- Yo...¡! - carraspeó cuando Génesis lo aferró en un fuerte abrazo.

Miró al frente con sorpresa.

- Me preocupó mucho...Lo lamento. No podía ver bien esas partes de su pasado, pero lo lamento...Perdón, Vergil...

Subió sus brazos ligeramente y la sostuvo con ligereza, apenas en un roce.

- T-Tenemos que hacer algo, Génesis...Tenemos que mantenerlos a salvo...A tus hijos, y a mi hijo... - murmuró él.

Ella sonrió un poco, entendiendo la situación.

- Sí. Si puedo ayudarte, no dudes en decirme cómo...

Se quedaron sosteniéndose en silencio, mientras Vergil pensaba...

Génesis estaba en su misma situación. Castigos impuestos por sus errores del pasado; arrebatándoles su alegría futura. A sus únicas razones para vivir.

Se notaba que ella era una buena madre; preocupada por el bienestar de sus hijos, al igual que Vergil lo estaba por el de su hijo.

Se dio cuenta de que más que una aliada, ella era esa clase de personas a las que podía tener cerca...A una amiga.

"Gracias, Génesis..."

* * *

- ¡Bacon! ¡Bacon!

- ¿Qué? ¿Bacon? No te daré esa basura. Ten. ¡Rico, rico!

Vergil le dio cereal a Nero mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala de su mansión.

Después de esa noche, Vergil había decidido que Nero pasaría más tiempo con él...Sólo para atesorar esos momentos por si algo inesperado sucedía.

Nero tomó la cuchara con torpeza y empezó a comer.

- Come su cereal sin chistar... - dijo Vergil, mirando a Nero con atención.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - Nero exclamó, agitando los brazos.

- ¿Um? Oh, quieres darme... - murmuró. Abrió la boca y dejó que Nero le diera una cucharada de cereal - ¡Yum! ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo es que puedes comer esta bazofia? ¡Dámelo!

Vergil se alejó para tirar ese menjunje y hacer otra cosa...Mejor compraría algo.

- Vámonos, Nero - anunció Vergil, tomando su playera por el brazo del sillón.

Tocaron la puerta y Vergil bufó.

- Espera...

Se dirigió a abrir y miró afuera...

- ¿G-Génesis? - gruñó Vergil.

Ella iba vestida con un pantalón negro, un chaleco de ese color y una camisa de manga larga blanca, con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

- Hola, Vergil. Vine porque creí que haría algo interesante hoy en el centro.

- ¡Si serás maldita...!

- ¿Papá? - una curiosa y aguda voz se escuchó detrás de él.

Vergil volteó a ver a su hijo, mientras que Génesis lo miró por un costado.

- ¡Whoaaa! ¡Qué-precioso-bebé!

El hombre chocó contra la pared cuando Génesis entró rápidamente hacia la mansión, abrazando a Nero.

- ¡Eek! - chilló Nero, aferrándose a los hombros de la mujer con miedo.

- Tú debes de ser Nero, ¿no? - habló ella, acuclillándose a la altura de Nero, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido - Ay, qué serio...Si le levantara el cabello y mantuviera esa carita, sería idéntico a usted, Vergil.

- ¡A callar! Génesis, tú-

- Wow, qué-bonitos-ojos...Son verdes, ¿cierto? ¡Eh, no! Son verde con azul, o azul con verde. ¡Son preciosos! Seguro que a mi KyKy le encantaría conocerte, _Nerín_.

- Ky...Ky...

- ¡Whoaaaa! ¡Dijo Ky-Humph!

Vergil cubrió la boca de Génesis con fiereza.

- Eres...muy ruidosa...Pesada...

* * *

- Bueno, espero que esto te sirva.

- Sí. Yo espero que sí, porque no sé nada sobre cómo cuidar a un bebé. Y nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría que hacer esto. Un supermercado, wow...

Génesis caminó junto a Vergil, que manejaba el carro de metal del supermercado con Nero en la cesta.

- Al menos, aprenderás. Tener un hijo es como tener superpoderes: es una gran responsabilidad. Y debes saber cuidarlos. No tienes idea de cuán doloroso es no tener a tus hijos cerca...

Vergil miró a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía una sonrisa triste cruzando su rostro.

Él suspiró.

- Eres una estúpida...Pero eres buena madre...¿Dónde están tus hijos ahora?

La mujer se aclaró la garganta y regresó su vista al frente.

- Están en la Orden de la Espada, la Orden de la iglesia a la que asisto - explicó.

- ¿Y qué hacen ahí? - preguntó él, tomando a Nero de la barbilla.

El bebé sonrió y siguió jugando con dos envases de gelatina.

- Ehm...Es parte de mi "expiación"...Es ahí donde mis hijos se quedarán cuando "lleguen" por mí.

Vergil soltó un gruñido y siguió caminando.

- Sabe...Estuve pensando...Es probable que los demonios vengan por ambos...

- ¿Ambos?

Génesis hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia el "vínculo"; esa luz azul que unía a Vergil y Nero en ese instante.

- Usted está conectado a su hijo. Él es un semi-demonio también, cabe destacar. Esa es la razón por la que funciona este poder.

Vergil miró a la sacerdotisa acercar su mano hacia el vínculo, arremolinando el as de luz con su índice como si fuera un simple hilo.

- Jum, podría jurar que esto debía ser incorpóreo... - comentó ella.

El hombre se alarmó. Cierto..._D__ebía _ser incorpóreo.

- No puede ser... - Vergil se detuvo y tomó a Nero por los hombros.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien. El lazo que ambos comparten es muy fuerte...Sólo el lazo. Este vínculo ahora es fácil de romper, y te mantiene aquí en el mundo humano, todo porque renunciaste a tu parte humana. Por eso consume la vitalidad de Nero, aunque parece que...se renueva. Me refiero...Nerín no se ve mal, ¿o sí?

Vergil se quedó pensando.

No se veía mal, pero...No podía juzgar por las apariencias.

- Soy experta en este tema. Y puedo asegurarte que los demonios detectarán este lazo entre tú y Nero, por lo que si no quieres que le hagan daño...

- Tendré que romperlo...¿Verdad? - repuso, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Nero los miró con expectación.

Nero...Un niño tan tierno e inteligente...¿Cómo es que Vergil podría abandonarlo?

- Hey...Sé que es duro, pero-

- Lo haré. Le hice una promesa a él y a...Le hice una promesa, y voy a cumplirla...Aunque eso signifique no volver a verlo.

Acarició el borde del rostro de Nero y cerró los ojos.

Sí. Sería duro. Muy duro. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pagaron las cosas y salieron del supermercado, ambos con bolsas en una mano y agarrando a Nero, cada uno en un extremo.

- Yo puedo ayudarle, Vergil...Mire, podemos dejar a Nero en la Orden de la Espada. Él estaría seguro allí.

- Detente con eso... - siguió viendo al frente - No confío en esa sarta de lunáticos que se atrevió a arrebatarle todo a una mujer. No pienso hacerlo...

Génesis contuvo el aliento y lo miró con sorpresa.

- A menos...Si es necesario, supongo que será mejor dejarlo ahí que con Dante...

- ¿Ah? ¿Dante? - preguntó ella.

- Eh, sí. Alguien que conozco...En fin, ya veremos que sucede después.

Ambos siguieron pensando.

"Nero es un semi-demonio...Si lo dejo en ese intento de iglesia, quizás signifique que lo posicionen en la Orden...Espera...Eso quiere decir que recibirá entrenamiento, ¿no?"

Le sonrió a Nero con tristeza.

"Si eso sucede...Espero que hagas lo correcto. Sé que yo no soy la ejemplificación de la bondad, pero yo deseo que tú hagas lo correcto. No seas un santo, Nero...Sólo haz lo que a ti te parezca mejor. Y pelea. Trata de darle un futuro a las personas que te necesiten, hijo mío..."

Apretó el puño con la mano que sostenía las bolsas y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Qué interesante... - murmuró, aceptando su destino.

El destino que le aguardaba una vida sin su hijo.

Sin Nero.


	6. Génesis

_"¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto, Gilver...?"_

_"...¿Crees que te diría algo como eso, niña idiota...?"_

_"Vamos, Gill...Somos amigos, ¿no?"_

_"..."_

_"Está bien-"_

_"Yo...Odio usar mi IQ 98 para esta clase de cosas...Eso es todo..."_

_"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¿IQ 98?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!"_

_"...¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?"_

_"Nop...¿Sabes cuál es mi secreto...?"_

_"No me interesa saberlo..."_

_"Pues, te lo diré...Me gustas, Gilver"_

_..._

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaah!

* * *

- Ok...Ok...Ok...Ha...

Vergil jadeó hasta toparse con la pared de la enorme habitación principal de la mansión Sparda.

Trató de recuperar el aliento, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en un agitado compás.

- ...Vergil...Sparda...Yo soy...Vergil Sparda...H-Hijo de Sparda...El Legendario Caballero Oscuro...Y Eva... - murmuró, escuchando el eco de su voz en sus oídos.

_"__¿Qué dices, cariño mío...?_", la voz de esa mujer le habló.

- Dime quién eres tú... - caminó con las piernas temblorosas hacia el corredor.

Todo se arremolinaba a su alrededor, haciéndole tambalearse contra los lados. Su visión parecía aumentar y disminuir al ritmo de sus latidos.

"Esto está mal...", pensó.

"_¿Yo? Pero, ¿qué dices, Gilver? Tú sabes bien quién soy yo..._"

- ¡Mentiras! D-Déjame en paz...¿Por qué, Alice...? ¿Por qué me torturas...de esta forma...? - y cayó al suelo de rodillas, aferrándose a la alfombra descolorida del suelo con fuerza.

"_...Porque así debe de ser todo. Debo quedarme contigo...Ríndete, Gilver...Déjame volver contigo, con Nero...Permíteme vivir en ti, y que tú vivas en mí..."_

Vergil jadeó y luchó por mantener sus temblorosos brazos en posición.

- A-Alice...nunca diría algo com-mo eso...Kuh... - bajó la mirada y sintió que su garganta empezaba a secarse, casi estrangulándolo.

Sintió unas manos tomándole por la cintura, por la cadera, el pecho, los hombros, el rostro...  
Trató de moverse al notar como los dedos deformes cubrían sus ojos de a poco y parecían examinarlo.

- ¡Kuh...Ngh...! ¡Agh...A-Aligh...Ha...! - la respiración empezó a faltarle...

Escuchó unos ligeros y torpes pasos detrás de él, y miró entre sus rodillas.

Nero lo miraba con somnolencia, jugando con sus manos.

Vergil trató de abrir la boca, pero no lo logró. Sintió unas afiladas garras arañando sus labios, y le faltaba el aire al punto de no poder mantener a postura en la que se encontraba, y cayó al suelo.

- Neh...Nero...Ngh...

El vínculo entre ellos empezó a brillar, más tenue que otras veces y Vergil abrió los ojos de par en par, volteando como podía.

Las manos empezaron a jalarse de la espalda de Vergil hacia Nero, con ayuda del vínculo.

"_Hijo...Oh, cielos...Eres idéntico a tu padre...Qué bello rostro...¿Te importa si me acerco?_"

"No...Alice...", Vergil apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños, "No me vengas con esa mierda ahora..."

Se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas contra el suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro, jalando como podía a las contrarias. Terminó de despejar su rostro y rápidamente arrancó la que oprimía su cuello, apretándola con fuerza.

"_¡¿Q-Qué haces, amor?!_"

- Agh...C-Cállate, demonio...Tú...no vas a tocar a mi hijo... - se impulsó hacia delante y golpeó las manos que se aferraban con fuerza al vínculo.

Nero gimoteó y se alejó de la escena lo más que pudo, como si entendiera la situación.

Las presencias cayeron al suelo, desvaneciéndose en cenizas.

Al acabar todo, Vergil trató de respirar con normalidad.

"_...Espero que no te estés equivocando..._"

- No, demonio...No me estoy equivocando... - miró a Nero, y su visión volvió a la normalidad.

Miró el reloj de la pared por el rabillo del ojo.

2 y media...

Se tiró de rodillas y abrazó a Nero con necesidad.

"Justo a tiempo...", pensó, y cerró los ojos, hundiendo el rostro en los cabellos plateados de su hijo.

* * *

- Lo tengo - Génesis tomó un libro de su bolso y lo puso sobre la mesa de un restaurante del centro.

Vergil apartó la mirada de Nero, que corría entre los juegos del lugar, y miró a Génesis con seriedad.

- ¿El hechizo? - preguntó.

- Sí...Escucha, no es un hechizo...Es algo así como un ritual...Debemos romper el vínculo que tenemos con nuestros niños para poder dejarlos aquí, en este mundo...Pero correrían riesgos si alguien peligroso conoce su existencia.

Vergil se acomodó la chaqueta negra que llevaba y miró a los lados, antes de apoyar los codos sobre la mesa para hablar con más confidencialidad con su compañera.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Génesis se aclaró la garganta.

- D-Debemos hacer esto... - le mostró a Vergil una página del viejo libro y señaló una imagen. Un hombre cuyas sienes eran _atravesadas _por una estela o línea...

- Génesis, no pienso borrarle la memoria a nadie - sentenció Vergil, negando con la cabeza.

- No, no. E-Escúchame... - lo tomó de la muñeca y se le acercó, los ojos marrones viéndole con seriedad - ...Es necesario...No sabemos qué clase de gente haya convivido con ellos...Si no quieres hacerlo con Nero, yo sí pienso hacerlo con mis niños...

Vergil chistó y dio un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa.

- Óyeme... - gruñó, molesto.

- No pienso dejar que la Orden se aproveche de mis hijos...Si los entrenan sin tener antecedentes míos, entonces serán dejados a libertad...

El hombre simplemente la miró con intensidad.

- No los someterán por mi culpa, Vergil...Serán libres si no me recuerdan...Y si nadie los recuerda a ellos como... - miró sus manos con dolor - ..."Los hijos de una hereje"...

Ambos se quedaron callados. Y Vergil se puso a sopesar opciones...

Si hacía el ritual para que el vínculo borrara los recuerdos de toda persona que hiciera contacto con Nero, pues...Dante también lo olvidaría...A no ser, que él liberara el camino...¡!

Se enderezó en su silla y aferró los costados de esta, pensando.

Claro...Él podría dejarle a Dante ciertas pistas para que pudiera encontrar a Nero. Para que pudiera conocer la verdad, enseñarle a Nero...Acompañarlo...Y, bueno, los hijos de Génesis...Se aseguraría de que estuvieran a salvo con Nero. Porque a fin de cuentas...  
El "borrón de memoria" parecía necesario en ese momento...Tanta gente rara en el mundo...Quién sabe qué podría pasarle a Nero si le dejaba sin protección.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papáááá! ¡Aaah! - Nero llegó corriendo a la mesa.

- ¡Nero! ¿Qué tienes? - Vergil no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

- Papá... - sollozó Nero, señalando su rodilla.

- Ay, mi niño, se cayó... - Génesis se acercó a ellos.

Vergil sentó a Nero en su regazo y acarició la rodilla de su hijo con cuidado.

- "Amor, amor, ya no hay dolor..." - murmuró Vergil melodiosamente.

Génesis abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz de Vergil con un tono tan..._cariñoso_.

- ¿Eh, no te duele? - preguntó él.

Nero sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que no. ¿Ya ves? Te dije que no te seguiría doliendo... - abrazó a Nero y miró al frente.

Varias mujeres lo miraban con ternura y...deseo, guiñándole el ojo o sonriéndole con incitación.

Él carraspeó ante tal visión y levantó la mano.

- ¡L-La cuenta, por favor! - exclamó.

* * *

- Debe admitir que fue su culpa por ser tan tierno. ¡Esa canción es de lo más dulce! No podría, ni en mis sueños más locos, imaginármelo cantando esa canción.

- Cállate, pesada...

Génesis sonrió y miró al frente.

No dejaba de sentirse preocupada. Sentía que fue cosas del destino haber conocido a Vergil...

Sentía que era cosa del destino tener que ayudarle.

Volteó. Vergil cargaba a Nero sobre los hombros, mientras que el niño revolvía felizmente el cabello de su padre.

Ella sintió como su corazón se derretía ante tal escena, y su dolor se acrecentó.

Un padre tan dedicado, amoroso y protector como Vergil no merecía eso...No merecía morir...  
Génesis lo sabía. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Vergil que podía decir con certeza que lo que más amaba en la vida era a Nero. Su reflejo. Su "crío"...

Vergil bufó cuando Nero le bajó el cabello al rostro, y volteó.

- Oi...¿Qué te pasa? - él se detuvo en seco y bajó a Nero de sus hombros.

Génesis también se detuvo.

- ¿Q-Qué...? - preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Vergil se le acercó y tocó su mejilla con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó.

Ella contuvo el aliento y se tocó la otra mejilla, sintiéndola empapada. Y las lágrimas no paraban.

Lo vio a los ojos. Los ojos azul claro de Vergil Sparda...Y empezó a gimotear.

- Nunca olvidaré...lo que usted está haciendo... - dijo entre sollozos.

Ahora fue ella quien lo tomó de la mejilla. Él pareció sorprenderse, pero no le molestó.

- Vergil...Qué valiente, qué fuerte, qué hermoso...

Vergil la miró con seriedad y suspiró.

- ¿Qué dices...?

La mujer lo miró con admiración y pena. Tristeza. Por ambos. Por los tres. Por los cinco...

- Ha...¿Puedo abrazarlo...? - preguntó ella.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par, pero se repuso.

- ...Idiota... - murmuró, atrayéndola hacia él.

La abrazó con ligereza. Sintiendo lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Comprensión. El entendimiento del dolor que ambos sentían, cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Ella se acercó a su oído y murmuró:

- Hay que protegerlos, Vergil...

Entonces, un sonido sordo se escuchó detrás de ellos, seguido de ruidos metálicos...Metal contra metal...

Ambos sintieron como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal y se separaron, volteando hacia la calle, sorprendentemente vacía...

Vergil y Génesis sabían lo que venía...

- Toma a Nero...y corre... - susurró Génesis.

Vergil cargó a Nero en brazos, sin apartar su vista del callejón que enmarcó...

**Siluetas demoníacas****.**

- Corre...¡Corre! - ella gritó.

Ambos salieron corriendo, escuchando los demonios detrás de ellos.

Las calles empezaron a oscurecerse conforme avanzaban. Génesis levantó su vestido largo y sacó una daga dorada de su bota marrón. Se la lanzó a Vergil, sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Úsela! ¡Ya sabe qué hacer! - gritó ella.

Él le dio a Nero rápidamente y jaló la funda de guitarra que llevaba detrás y sacó a Yamato, su katana.

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer tú?! - gritó Vergil, tomando la daga y guardándola, aún sin entender para qué la usaría.

Ella aferró a Nero con fuerza, y dieron la vuelta hacia un callejón que conectaba con otra calle, siendo acompañados por los demonios detrás de ellos y los sollozos de Nero.  
Parecía que ya estaban un poco más lejos de la horda de demonios que los seguían.

"_Génesis...Vergil..._", una profunda voz habló.

- Mundus... - gruñó Vergil.

"_Ja, ja, ja...Esto termina aquí..._"

Escucharon ruido sobre ellos, antes de doblar la esquina y miraron hacia arriba. Génesis chilló y lanzó a Nero rápidamente, que cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando.

Vergil corrió y partió al demonio a la mitad, antes de darse cuenta...

De que había atravesado a Génesis con su zarpa-cuchilla...

Tomó a Nero y empezó a temblar.

- ¡GÉNESIS!

Corrió hacia ella, y arrancó la zarpa rápidamente, volteándola hacia él.

Ella tosió. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban empapadas de sangre, al igual que su vientre.

- No...¡No! ¡Génesis! ¡Génesis! - exclamó, tomándola firmemente, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Ella tosió sangre, manchando un poco a Vergil, aunque eso no le importaba en ese momento. Levantó ambos índices y señaló el pecho de Nero y el de Vergil, a sus corazones. Vergil la miró con dolor, a lo que Génesis le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Orden...de la...Espada...Cabello...marrón... - musitó ella con su delicada voz ahora débil y rasposa.

Él negó con la cabeza, negándose a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Corre...Rompe el...vínculo...

Vergil miró el cuchillo que minutos antes ella le había dado. Tomó su mano y la besó.

- No te fallaré, Génesis...Gracias...Nunca te olvidaré - dijo, antes de salir corriendo con Nero, hacia la iglesia.

Los sonidos metálicos de los demonios se escucharon lejanos en los oídos de aquella mujer que yacía en el suelo ensangrentado de esa ciudad. Sus cabellos rubios se esparcían en el charco de su propia sangre y una lejana sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Lo sé... - murmuró, sintiendo como le era arrebatada la vida.

"Sé que no me fallarás..."

Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

"También te lo agradezco..."

La sangre nadó hacia su garganta.

"Y tampoco te olvidaré, Vergil, hijo de Sparda..."

Cerró los ojos, que antes divisaron las siluetas demoníacas que iban detrás de Vergil y Nero.

"Adiós, Vergil, Nero...Kyrie, Credo...Mis niños...Los amo...Me hicieron...tan feliz..."

...

Y el resto...fue silencio...


	7. Sentimiento de vacío (FINAL)

El miedo empezó a recorrer su espina dorsal. Deseaba en el alma que Dante llegara. Pero sabía que no lo haría...No si Mundus estaba presente.

Su tiempo se acababa. Lo sabía. Y estaba triste y desecho. Su desesperación llegaba al límite, y podía haberse dado por vencido, de no ser porque tenía una razones por las cuáles luchar.

El legado de Génesis.

Su propio legado.

Debía salvarlos.

Esa era su prioridad.

"Corre...¡Corre! ¡Corre, Vergil!"

Vergil cubrió a Nero con su chaqueta negra y siguió corriendo lo más que pudo.

- Agh... - Vergil saltó entre los escombros del suelo, producidos por un ataque demoníaco de sus enemigos.

- ¡Papááááá! - Nero siguió sollozando.

- Ya, Nero...Tranquilo. Tú vas a estar...bien - masculló Vergil.

Volteó detrás de él y observó. Esa oscuridad que carcomía rápidamente la oscuridad...Los demonios.

- Perdóname, niño... - abrazó a Nero contra su pecho y logró transformarse...Proyectar su _Disparador Demoníaco._

Corrió con más rapidez, temiendo acabar con la energía de Nero. Las afueras de la condenada ciudad estaban congeladas como Alaska, y Vergil cubrió mejor a Nero.

"_Tus trucos se agotan, hijo del Traidor..."_

Vergil siguió corriendo, despareciendo unos segundos de la vista de los demonios. Divisó la iglesia y entró rápidamente. Sólo había una persona en el "lobby" del lugar: una mujer vestida de negro, sentada en una de las bancas de la iglesia...sosteniendo las manos de dos niños de cabellos marrones.

La mujer volteó y Vergil le sostuvo la mirada, aún convertido.

- ¿Qué...? Por...Dios... - y la mujer salió corriendo, abandonando a los pequeños ahí.

Los niños miraron a Vergil con miedo.

Él detuvo la transformación y recuperó el aliento, acercándose a ellos. Una niña de largos cabellos marrones, y un niño parecido a ella, se abrazaron con miedo y retrocedieron.

- No te preocupes, Kyrie...Yo te protegeré... - el niño habló.

Vergil relajó sus brazos y sostuvo a un sollozante Nero.

- ¿Kyrie...? ¿Credo...? - Vergil se acercó a ellos y sacó la daga rápidamente.

- ¡Ah! - la niña se ocultó detrás de una banca.

La daga resplandeció. El brillo dorado se conectó a ambos niños. Vergil los miró con dolor y respiró con dificultad.

- G-Génesis...los ama... - dijo él, antes de cortar la navaja entre el as de luz, cortándolo como si fuera un simple hilo.

La daga dejó de brillar y los niños cayeron al suelo. Vergil observó como la luz viajaba a todos lados, pero fue detenida...por una mano deforme y cenicienta. Miró al frente, viendo como los demonios sostenías a Kyrie y Credo, llevándoselos.

- No...¡No! - alzó la mirada, abrazó a Nero con un brazo y sacó la espada con la otra mano. Trató de romper el escombro con ella, pero el poder de Mundus...Mundus en físico...rompió la espada de Vergil a la mitad.

"_Muy tarde, Vergil..._", Mundus habló.

Y el techo de la iglesia empezó a caer sobre él.

Vergil abrazó a Nero y se acuclilló, dejando que todo el peso de las rocas cayeran sobre él. Un estruendo agitó el suelo, rompiéndolo todo.

Vergil cayó, soltando a Nero, a salvo junto a él.

El bebé lloró desmesuradamente, mientras que Vergil seguía ahí, sin moverse.

Era demasiado dolor...

Demasiada desesperación...

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y miró a Nero entre los escombros. Podía sentir el enorme peso de las rocas en sus piernas. No podía moverse...Nero al ser pequeño tenía un espacio vacío que usar.

- N-Nero... - Vergil habló con una voz apagada.

Miró a un costado. La daga de Génesis estaba atascada lejos de él.

La miró con impotencia y empezó a estirarse.

- Papá...Ah...¡Papá! - sollozaba Nero.

Vergil alcanzó a tomarle la mano.

- Tranquilo...No temas, hijo mío...Yo te protejo...

Nero lo miró con los ojos llorosos y brillantes. Y Vergil abrió de par en par los suyos.

- Ahora...lo recuerdo todo...Tu madre tenía tu sonrisa, Nero...Su cabello era hermoso. Era rubio y me gustaban sus caireles, odio admitir... - Vergil miró al vacío, siendo invadido por las memorias.

Nero gimoteó, observando a Vergil con miedo.

- ...Sí...Y podía volverse más grande de lo que en realidad era...Recuerdo que uso su poder para entrar a una licorería y comprar de todo...Je, je... - rió él - ...Recuerdo que despertamos en una granja...Nos echaron de ahí enseguida nos vieron y regresamos a la ciudad...

"Vamos, Gilver, ¡sólo es un poco de alcohol!", había dicho ella.

- Claro..."Sólo un poco de alcohol", ¿huh...? Ambos escuchábamos la radio. Nos gustaba el rock gótico a ambos...Ella me ayudaba a organizar todo lo que tenía que hacer...

Se escuchó el ruido de rocas moviéndose sobre ellos. Vergil estiró su mano hacia la daga, sin soltar a Nero con la otra.

- ¿Papá...?

- Tranquilo...T-Tranquilo... - Vergil sintió un tirón en sus piernas bajo los escombros, pero no se detuvo - ¿Quieres saber más? Bueno, ella me preguntó que se...sentiría dar un primer beso c-con alguien que amabas...Y yo no supe qué responderle...P-Para ese punto...yo confiaba más en ella. Era la clase de...persona que acepto junto a mí...Kuh... - siguió estirándose, sintiendo un líquido caliente brotar por sus rodillas y piernas.

El ruido se escuchó más cercano, al igual que la distancia entre su índice y la empuñadura de la daga.

- D-Decidí darle ese "gusto"...Permití que me besara...Y fue horrible. E-Ella era una novata, seguro...

- ¡Vergil...Sparda! - la profunda voz de los demonios rompió entre los escombros.

Nero se agitó, moviéndose un poco hacia adelante, aferrando su pequeña mano sobre la de su padre.

- ...Aún así...Fue hermoso. Así empezó todo...Así decidió entregarse a mí...Y yo la acepté. Y terminé...amándola con toda mi alma... - la sal empezó a correr por sus mejillas, mientras se impulsaba con dolor hacia la daga.

- Tu hijo será nuestro... - las vociferantes voces demoníacas...

- Ngh...¡Ha...! P-Pero ahora lo entiendo todo...Ahora recuerdo su voz...S-Su calidez...La felicidad...que me dio al saber que...e-esperaba un hijo mío...¡Agh! ¡Ha! - sacó la daga y la levantó.

- ¡Vergil Sparda!

Vergil miró a Nero desde lo alto. No podía sentir sus piernas...Y sabía por qué, pero no lo tomó en consideración. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión y pudo escuchar a los demonios raspando entre las rocas, acercándose más.

_Su búsqueda del Amuleto Perfecto...Su entrada a Temen-ni-gru...Su encuentro con Alice...Su primera noche juntos...La noticia del embarazo de ella...Su arrepentimiento...Su nueva causa...El nacimiento de Nero...El irrumpimiento en su hogar con Alice y Nero...El asesinato de la mujer que amaba...Su encuentro con una de las cámaras de tortura donde mantenían a Nero...El encuentro de los fugaces ojos azules de ambos...Su huída...  
_...Todo volvió...

- Ahora lo recuerdo todo...Nero...El fruto de mi amor con la mujer que siempre amé...¿Qué es lo que más anhelas en la vida? - sonrió con ternura, dedicándole, la que sería su última sonrisa, para luego depositar en su frente su último beso - Piénsalo...Me haz hecho tan feliz, Nero Sparda...Me liberaste...Siempre serás...uno de mis dos grandes amores...Adiós, mi pequeño.

Y cortó el vínculo.

- ¡No! ¡Vergil! - la voz de Alice se escuchó entre las rocas.

- ¡Llévame a mí! ¡No puedes tomarlo a él, Mundus! - soltó la daga y abrió los brazos cuando las rocas sobre ellos se despejaron. Sonrió ampliamente - Él está libre de pecados, ahora...

- ¡Agh...! ¿Te estás rindiendo, hijo del Traidor? - los demonios hablaron al unísono. Una sinfonía espantosa de voces guturales y rasposas en un coro mareante.

- Sí...Me estoy rindiendo. Te estoy ofreciendo que me tomes a mí...Llévame sólo a mí...Pero déjalo a él.

El destello azul salió disparado del pecho de Nero, que luchó por mantener lo ojos abiertos. Su pequeño rostro cubierto de polvo y lágrimas se ladeó, observando a Vergil con tristeza.

- P-Papá... - Nero gimoteó, hasta que sus recuerdos fueron drenados de su mente...

Y Vergil fue llevado al Infierno a rastras. Sus piernas no respondían y estaba demasiado cansado...

Miró el suelo, rezando porque la estela lo golpeara a él al final. Sólo quería saborear cada día, minuto, segundo que pasó con Nero...Con su _niño._

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo como lluvia en su cara, cayendo al suelo nevado hasta la calle pavimentada. Él sabía que tenían que abrir un portal...justo en donde habían abierto el primero, tal y como él lo hizo para escapar del Infierno con Nero.

"Dante...", Vergil cerró los ojos y sintió una gran carga liberarse de él, "Yamato está libre...Es una espada rota...Al igual que el alma de su dueño...Papá decía que la espada reflejaba el alma del portador...Bueno, ahora veo que eso es más literal de lo que ambos queríamos creer...Muéstrale...Sé que algún día, Nero y tú se encontrarán y podrás enseñarle...Quizás olvides quién es ahora, pero sé que tu corazón lo recordará...Eres así de testarudo..."

Lo soltaron bruscamente contra el suelo y abrieron el portal. Él tosió sangre y trató de enderezarse con dificultad.

- D-Dante... - murmuró Vergil.

"Por favor...Este es mi último deseo. Antes de que Mundus me convierta en uno de sus siervos...quiero agradecerte...Porque tú me detuviste...Tú me hiciste volver por Alice, y de no ser por ello, Nero no estaría aquí..."

- Gracias...

- Llévenlo... - la profunda e imponente voz de Mundus rompió el silencio.

Lo volvieron a tomar de los brazos, antes de que el portal empezara a absorber a todos los demonios uno por uno. Vergil empezó a sentir como su pecho se presionaba...

_Miedo_.

Miró detrás de su hombro. La estela azul se acercaba a él...

- ¡Ngh! ¡N-Nero! ¡Alice! ¡Dante! ¡Génesis! Kuh... - exclamó, sintiendo como el fin de su efímera felicidad se acercaba... - Nunca los olvidaré...A ninguno...

Y sus recuerdos fueron borrados, antes de que el portal lo absorbiera, llevándoselo al Inframundo...

No podía ver nada más que oscuridad...

No podía sentir nada más que dolor...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - sus gritos inundaron el Inframundo.

- Este es tu castigo, Vergil Sparda...Perdiste ante mí, y aún así, tuviste el descaro de irte...Ahora, ¡sírveme! - Mundus exigió.

Vergil trató de resistirse, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo muy adolorido.

- ¡Sírveme!

- ¡Ngh! ¡Haaaa! - sus fuerzas se acabaron... - Sí, mi señor...

...Su cuerpo fue restituido, al igual que su voluntad. No quedaba nada en esa armadura demoníaca. No quedaba nada más que un cuerpo vacío, de alma rota y espíritu desecho...

Un Vergil incapaz de sentir...

Esa noche, todos cerca del lugar decían haber escuchado a un hombre gritar, entre sueños...Los pobladores de Fortuna jamás supieron qué había sucedido en sus calles, ni qué trágica historia se había desarrollado.

Los guardias de la ciudad investigaron la muerte de una mujer de cabello rubio, que yacía muerta en un callejón de Fortuna, con el vientre atravesado.

Nadie sabía cómo se habían formado eso manchones de sangre que teñían los pisos adoquinados de la calle central y por qué se percibía ese horrible olor a carne podrida, que todos en el pueblo religioso, adjudicaban como "la obra de los demonios"...Quién pensaría que eso fuera tan exacto.

Nadie sabía cuál era la causa por la que la iglesia de las afueras de la ciudad estaba totalmente destrozada. Al iniciar con investigaciones, lo único que se encontró ahí fue una espada rota, una pequeña daga dorada y un bebé...Un bebé de cabellos plateados, como la escarcha más pura...

También habían hallado a dos niños de cabello marrón que vestían ropas de la Orden de la Espada...Y tampoco se sabía de quién eran los niños o de dónde habían salido...Así que fueron acobijados bajo el resguardo de la iglesia.

Los tres niños fueron tomados como "hijos bastardos" de cualquier persona, pero crecieron queriéndose como hermanos.

Se encontraron los registros de los niños castaños en la iglesia, conociendo, así, sus nombres y edades, pero no conocían los datos de algún familiar. Parecía que habían quemado esa hoja del registro...

Y el niño albino...Al haber sido encontrado cubierto con un manto negro de cierta costura...decidieron llamarlo como el mismo color con su traducción italiana: _Nero_.

La iglesia fue restaurada por completo. Credo y Nero fueron entrenados en la Orden de la Espada, y el menor, el de cabello plateado, sentía admiración por el otro, convirtiéndolo en un ejemplo de deber y entrega.

La pequeña Kyrie creció cantando en el coro de esa iglesia, desarrollando una voz prodigiosa y que encantaba a todos, quienes solían familiarizar esa voz con la de otra persona...Una mujer rubia que nadie lograba identificar al final...

Un caza-demonios experimentado empezó a sentir cierto vacío desde cierto punto en su vida. Un vacío que creció aún más después de su viaje a Mallet Island, donde asesinó a su hermano gemelo.  
Ahora, Dante se sentía culpable, y no dejaba de sentir esa sensación de "olvidar algo" cada vez que salía de su negocio, _Devil May Cry_. Era simplemente inevitable el sentimiento de estar dejando algo.

El tiempo fue pasando, y la vida de todos fue cambiando con el paso de este.

Todas las personas toman rumbos diferente, deciden qué hacer con sus vidas, y deciden qué momentos quieren atesorar...

Aunque hubiera personas que no tuvieran recuerdos que atesorar.

Caballeros Sagrados. Niños. Sacerdotisas. Humanos. Demonios...

Eso lo tenía bien en mente un joven que mantenía su posición apoyada contra un árbol de un bosque que daba una perfecta vista a una ciudad, con la música a tope martilleando sus oídos.

- Qué tristeza... - murmuró el joven, lanzando el palillo que tenían entre sus dientes con un brazo que despedía una reluciente luz azul - ...Da igual...

Se quitó un mechón plateado de la cara y se alejó, sin preocuparse más por esa sensación de "olvidar algo" que sentía desde que tenía uso de memoria...

- ¡Nero! ¡Hola! - una chica castaña lo saludó con entusiasmo, cuando se acercó a la entrada de la Orden de la Espada.

- Hola, Kyrie - el chico la abrazó con delicadeza.

- O-Oye...¿No haz visto _algo_? - ella habló.

- ¿_Algo_? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ...Olvídalo...Siento que perdí algo, pero no sé qué es...

- Ni lo sabrás...

- ¿Q-Qué dices...?

El de cabellos blancos carraspeó.

- Nada...Vamos a preguntarle a Credo.

Ella lo tomó de la mano con timidez.

- S-Sí...Vamos.

Ambos se alejaron...

* * *

"El poder lo controla todo...Y sin poder, no puedes proteger nada...Por no decir a ti mismo..."

* * *

"Los demonios nunca lloran...Estas lágrimas, las lágrimas son un regalo que sólo los humanos poseen..."

* * *

"Puede que, en algún lugar, haya un demonio que llore por la pérdida de un ser querido..."

* * *

"No me importa convertirme en un demonio. Lo acepto...Viviré en el exilio...Haré lo que sea necesario para protegerla..."

* * *

"- Dime muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Nero. Y tú eres Dante, ¿no? El nombre es genial...

- ...El tuyo tampoco está mal..."

* * *

_**Agradecimientos para:**_

_**SirenaLoreley**_

_**TheCreepyShadowOMG**_

_**ivon1297**_

_**Ariakas Dv**_

_**Chica Sudadera**_

_**sakura-sparda**_

_**Y todas las demás personas especiales que leyeron este fic tan raro y tan triste. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus críticas y por haberse dado el tiempo para leer esta cosa subnormal.**_

_**Hasta luego!**_

_**Gracias otra vez n.n**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_


End file.
